The present invention relates generally to battery charging control circuits, and more particularly relates to battery charging control circuits in uninterruptible power supply (UPS) systems.
As more and more segments of the business environment enter the information age, more and more computers and computing power are required. As businesses move from the old to the new economy their reliance on the processing, transference, and storage of digital information is becoming a more and more critical aspect of their overall business strategy. While in the past, computer crashes were seen as a mere nuisance, the loss of computing power and business data may well devastate a business""s ability to survive in today""s new economy. As such, the need for reliable, uninterruptible electric power to maintain the operational status of the computing equipment and the integrity of the digital data continues to rise.
To meet these requirements, uninterruptible power supplies (UPS) have been developed. These UPSs utilize a bank of electric storage batteries and solid state conversion and charging equipment to provide continuous electric power to a business""s computer systems in the event of a loss of power from the utility or a deviation from the normal regulated utility specifications. The number of batteries contained within an UPS is dependent upon the business""s length of time and its needs to operate in the event of a utility power system failure. Further, the number of power inverters required to supply the total load demand of a business also controls the size and number of inverters necessary in the UPS. The number of battery chargers is also somewhat dependent on these factors and the business""s requirement for the speed at which discharged batteries are required to come back online.
Since each of these parameters are dependent upon the particular make-up, structure, and operational requirements of different businesses, the provision of any single UPS configuration will likely only completely meet the needs of a small segment of the overall business environment. As such, modular uninterruptible power supplies have been developed that allow, to some extent, the ability to reconfigure an UPS based upon the actual requirements of any particular business. For businesses that have only a small power output requirement but with a corresponding long duration need, their modular UPS may be configured with multiple battery banks and only a single inverter. Another business may have a larger power draw requirement necessitating the inclusion of multiple inverters.
Indeed, the particular requirements of any single business may change depending on the nature of their business. For example, while a business may have a short term high power requirement of its UPS, business operating procedures may dictate that non-essential computing equipment be taken off-line as it appears that a power failure may last an extended period of time. In such a situation, additional power inverters required during the short term power losses may then be replaced with additional battery banks to provide a long term power supply to critical computing equipment during the power outage event.
While an UPS will allow continued operation of the utilization equipment during a power loss, if this power loss lasts for an extended period of time the batteries of the UPS will become depleted. Once this has occurred, both the UPS and the utilization equipment will be shut down due to a lack of power. If the batteries become completely depleted, if batteries that have not been charged are installed in the UPS, or if the batteries are removed from the UPS, the UPS will be unable to resume or start operation when the main line power is restored. This is because typical UPS""s require that their housekeeping circuitry be powered to operate. Since the typical UPS derives the power for the housekeeping circuitry from the batteries, this circuitry cannot operate when the batteries are discharged or missing.
To overcome this problem, prior UPS""s require that fresh batteries be installed, or that an external battery charger be used to charge the depleted batteries before the UPS can resume operation. Until one of these is accomplished, the utilization equipment cannot be used, unless the UPS is taken out of the circuit and the utilization equipment is connected directly to the incoming line voltage. Once the batteries are charged, the utilization equipment must then be disconnected from the main line voltage and reconnected to the UPS in order to be protected from the future power outages. Not only is this manual reconfiguration of power lines is time consuming and unproductive, but it also requires that the very equipment that is meant to be protected from power outages must be de-powered to be reconnected to the UPS once it is again ready to operate. This greatly reduces the user experience of such systems.
In view of the above, it is therefore and object of the present invention to provide a new and improved battery charger circuit for an uninterruptible power supply (UPS) system. More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved battery charger circuit for an UPS system that is capable of starting the UPS with severely depleted batteries. It is a further object of the invention to provide a battery charger circuit that is capable of starting a UPS with no batteries installed. Preferably, this functionality is achieved without any control from the main battery charger control circuitry. Further, this functionality is achieved in a safe manner avoiding any overcharging of the batteries.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the battery charger circuit is operational when the main AC line power is restored or coupled to the UPS system. The circuit of the present invention charges the severely depleted batteries that are at or near 0 volts DC in a short time to a level where the housekeeping circuitry of the UPS can wake up to allow operation of the UPS. Additionally, if no batteries are installed in the UPS, the circuitry of the present invention charges the battery bus to a safe level to allow the housekeeping circuitry to wake up. This ability to maintain the battery bus voltage without batteries installed enables hot swapping of the batteries without taking the UPS off-line.
Operation of an embodiment of the battery charger circuitry of the present invention begins and may continue without functioning of the main battery charger control. During such a situation, the circuitry of the present invention will charge the batteries to near full capacity by limiting the voltage so that the batteries are not overcharged. Likewise, the circuitry of the present invention will regulate the battery bus voltage to maintain the housekeeping circuitry without the main control being operational. When the main UPS control becomes functional, the circuitry of the present invention will yield control of the battery charging and maintenance.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the modular UPS includes a number of power modules that are capable of supplying output AC power from either the input AC mains or from the battery. Each of the power modules in this embodiment include battery charging circuitry, including the circuitry of the present invention. This circuitry may be paralleled with the circuitry from the other power modules to charge the batteries and maintain the battery bus. This circuitry contains fail-safe circuitry to ensure that a failure in any one of the power modules will not overcharge the batteries or bring the battery bus down.
In a preferred embodiment an uninterruptible power supply (UPS) system comprises a power module having an input adapted to receive AC mains power, and an output adapted to supply AC power to utilization equipment. The power module has an input controlled rectifier adapted to generate a DC voltage on an internal DC bus, and a power inverter coupled to the internal DC bus for generating the AC power on the output. The power module includes a hardware control circuit having a control loop adapted to control the input controlled rectifier to regulate the DC voltage on the internal DC bus at a safe level below a normal controlled level. Preferably, the power module further comprises a microprocessor control circuit operatively coupled to the hardware control circuit to control the DC voltage on the internal DC bus at the normal controlled level. The microprocessor control circuit provides a variable duty cycle control signal to the hardware control circuit. In this way, the microprocessor adjusts a duty cycle of the variable duty cycle control signal to vary the DC voltage on the internal DC bus. In one embodiment, the hardware control circuit controls the DC voltage at the first safe level when the duty cycle of the variable duty cycle control signal is less than approximately 10%, at a second level above the normal controlled level when the duty cycle of the variable duty cycle control signal is greater than approximately 10%, and at a level between the first safe level and the second level when the duty cycle of the variable duty cycle control signal is between approximately 10% and 75%. At a duty cycle of greater than approximately 75%, the converters are shut down.
The UPS system preferably further includes a slot adapted to receive a battery. In this embodiment, the microprocessor commands the hardware control circuit to control the DC voltage at the second level above the normal controlled level when no battery is present in the slot. When a battery is selectively coupled to the input of the controlled rectifier and to the internal DC bus, the microprocessor commands the hardware control circuit to control the DC voltage at the normal controlled level to charge the battery. The microprocessor control circuit commands the hardware control circuit to control the DC voltage to a second level above the normal controlled level upon removal of the battery. In one embodiment the hardware control circuit includes a second control loop operative to control the DC voltage below a maximum level.
In an embodiment that further comprising a battery selectively coupled to the input of the controlled rectifier and to the internal DC bus, the hardware control circuit is operative to control the DC voltage at the first safe level to charge the battery until the microprocessor wakes up. Thereafter, the microprocessor controls the hardware control circuit to control the DC voltage at the normal controlled level to charge the battery. Further, the microprocessor commands the hardware control circuit to control the DC voltage at a second level upon removal of the battery. In one embodiment the UPS system further comprises a kick-start circuit operative upon initial application of AC mains power to start the input controlled rectifier.
In an alternate embodiment of the present invention, a battery charger control circuit for use in an uninterruptible power supply (UPS) is presented. The UPS includes an input controlled rectifier adapted to supply DC power to an internal DC bus for use by a power inverter to generate output AC power. This input controlled rectifier selectively utilizes AC mains power and battery power to supply the DC power to the internal DC bus. The battery is coupled to the DC bus to receive charging power when it is not selectively coupled to the input controlled rectifier to supply power to the UPS. This circuit includes a hardware control circuit that is coupled to the input controlled rectifier to control a DC voltage. Also included is a microprocessor control circuit that receives power from the internal DC bus. This microprocessor control circuit is operatively coupled to the hardware control circuit to command the hardware control circuit to control the DC voltage from the input controlled rectifier at a controlled level. The hardware control circuit includes a control loop having a target voltage below the controlled level. This hardware control circuit controls the DC voltage to this level when the microprocessor control circuit is not operating.
In one embodiment the hardware control circuit further includes a second target voltage above the controlled level to which the hardware control circuit controls the DC voltage when the battery is removed from the UPS. Further, the microprocessor control circuit begins commanding the hardware control circuit to control the DC voltage at the controlled level to charge the battery when a voltage on the internal DC bus is sufficient for the microprocessor control circuit to wake up. In one embodiment, this voltage level is approximately 80 volts. In an embodiment of the present invention, the circuit also includes a kick-start circuit operative upon initial application of AC mains power to the UPS to start the input controlled rectifier and enable the hardware control circuit if no batteries are in the system or if they are severely discharged. Preferably, the hardware control circuit includes a second control loop having a maximum voltage level to which the hardware control circuit limits the DC voltage in case of failure.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, the microprocessor control circuit provides a variable duty cycle control signal to the hardware control circuit to command control of the DC voltage. The hardware control circuit controls the DC voltage at the first target voltage when the duty cycle of the variable duty cycle control signal is less than approximately 10%, at a second target voltage above the controlled level when the duty cycle of the variable duty cycle control signal is greater than approximately 10%, and at a level between the first safe level and the second level when the duty cycle of the variable duty cycle control signal is between approximately 10% and 75%. The duty cycle is 0% when the microprocessor control circuit is not awake. The duty cycle is approximately equal to 10% when the microprocessor is awake and the battery is removed from the UPS. When the duty cycle is greater than approximately 75%, the converters are shut down.
A method of starting an uninterruptible power supply (UPS) having severely discharged batteries upon connection of AC mains power is also presented. The UPS includes an input controlled rectifier capable of generating a controlled DC voltage on an internal DC bus, and a hardware control circuit and a microprocessor control circuit for controlling the input controlled rectifier. The method includes the step of controlling the input controlled rectifier by the hardware control circuit to generate a DC voltage on the internal DC bus at a level below a normally controlled voltage. This step begins the charging of the batteries. The method also includes the step of controlling the input controlled rectifier by the microprocessor control circuit to generate the DC voltage on the internal DC bus at the normally controlled voltage when the internal DC bus reaches a level sufficient for the microprocessor control circuit to wake up.
In one embodiment the step of controlling the input controlled rectifier to generate the DC voltage on the internal DC bus at the normally controlled voltage comprises the step of providing by the microprocessor control circuit a variable duty cycle control signal to the hardware control circuit. The hardware control circuit adjusts a voltage level of the input controlled rectifier in response to a variation in a duty cycle of the variable duty cycle control signal. The method also preferably includes the step of controlling the input controlled rectifier by the hardware control circuit to generate the DC voltage on the internal DC bus at a second level above the normally controlled voltage when the battery is removed from the UPS. In one embodiment, the method includes the step of controlling the input controlled rectifier by a second control loop of the hardware control circuit to not exceed a maximum voltage level.
Other objectives and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.